


All good things must end

by Methamphetamines



Category: newtmas - Fandom, the maze runner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Bottom Newt, Depression, Eventual Smut, First Time, Hurt, Hurt Thomas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Violence, lots of feels, newtmas - Freeform, sad Thomas, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methamphetamines/pseuds/Methamphetamines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I first met Newt, I knew he was the only one for me. We both knew it right away. </p><p>As time went on things got more difficult, and we were faced with more challenges. I tried to remind him of what it was like in the beginning. </p><p>He was remarkable. He was a boy who saw the best in everyone, and everything. He never wanted to see the world for what it was, and in that way I understood him.  </p><p>I loved him, and I still love him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas and newt had been sleeping when they were awoken by a loud siren. The doors to every room in the compound unlocked simultaneously. Thomas turned to face newt, both with an uneasy look on their face. "I'm gonna go see what's going on," Thomas said with a concerned look on his face "What? Are you crazy?." newt replied with a fearful look on his face. "I'm just going to check, I'll be right back. I promise." Thomas said, trying his best to reassure newt that everything was fine. "Well If you're going, than so am I." Newt said while standing up "New-" he was cut off "No, what if something serious is going on? Do you really expect me to stay here while you're out there without any protection?" Newt said while trying his best to keep his voice down. Although Thomas hated to admit it, newt was right. "Ok, I need you to stay behind me and keep your voice down." Newt nodded in agreement.

Thomas stood up, slowly walking towards the door. He opened the door, peeking his head outside of the door. It was eerie. It was almost pitch black and their only source of light was coming from bright red flashing lights. He started to make his way out slowly until he heard screaming coming from down the hallway. "RUN! RUN!" one of the guards yelled as he and 5 others ran down the hall. Thomas stood there in shock, wondering what they were running from. He noticed the group was covered in blood, and It wasn't until a hoard of cranks came rushing around the corner when Thomas realized what they were running from. "MOVE!" The guard yelled as he charged towards the door behind Thomas. Thomas immediately rushed back inside and grabbed newt. The guard started firing his gun, trying to hold off as many as he could. "HURRY!" He yelled at the others. The group finally made it into the room, slamming the door behind them.

"We need to find something to tie this door off with" the guard said, trying to catch his breath. The cranks weren't too far behind, as they started slamming against the door, trying to make their way in. Thomas then realized that he needed to find something, and fast.

He started looking around the room, sweat dripping down from his forehead as he panicked. He removed the sheets from the mattress he was once sleeping on, then tossed them towards the guard, hoping they would hold the door shut. "That's all I could find" he said with a shakey voice. "That should hold them off for now, but we need to get you guys out of here." The guard replied, removing his helmet. "Wait, what the bloody hell is going on?" Newt shouted "The compound has been overrun, there's cranks everywhere." The guard said, trying to catch his breath "They must've followed the sound of helicopter that was dropping of new recruits." He said, fear present in his eyes. "It all happened so fast, we didn't have enough time to close the gates...We tried to hold them off, but-" he was cut off by Thomas shouting to wake the rest of his group up "EVERYONE GET UP NOW!" He yelled "WE NEED TO LEAVE!

With that, everyone from the group was now awake. "What the hell is going on?" Minho asked with a dazed look on his face. "We don't have time" the guard said as he was searching for an exit. "Ah ha," he said removing the cover to the air ducts "everyone inside" he said with a stern voice "NOW!" He shouted. He didn't mean to sound harsh, but they didn't exactly have any time to waste. With that, everyone started making their way into the air ducts. Thomas was the last one in, making sure everyone got in safely. The guard then handed Thomas his knife and a flashlight "Be safe and keep quiet." Thomas was confused "Wait, you're not coming?" The guard shook his head, "Someone has to hold them off, you guys need to hurry up and find a way out." The guard said as he was putting the cover back over the air ducts. Thomas wanted to protest, but realized there was no time.

He started pushing his way through the air ducts, following the rest of his group. After what felt like forever, they finally found an opening. From what they could see, it led to an empty hallway. They removed the cover and dropped down one by one, landing as quietly as they could. As Thomas was climbing down, he heard gunshots followed by screaming. He cringed at the noise, knowing it came from the guard who had helped them.

When he finally dropped down, he noticed the walls of the hallway were splattered with blood. Thomas gathered everyone in a circle "We need to stay low and keep quite." He said trying to sound calm, "if we stay together we have a better chance of making it out of here alive." No one said anything, just nodding their heads in agreement. Thomas turned his flash light on and removed the knife from his pocket. It wasn't big, but it sure was better than nothing.

They started making their way down the hallway, when they saw a door that led to what looked like an office. They slowly made their way towards the room, when they heard shuffling. "What was that?" Theresa said, anxiety present in her voice "I don't know, but I don't wanna be here to find out" newt replied.

When they finally made it to the room, Thomas slowly turned the handle, trying to make as little noise as possible. Once everyone was inside, they started searching for anything they could use. "There's some backpacks and flashlights over here" Minho whispered "I found some pain meds" said newt. There wasn't much in there, but they took what they could.

Once everyone was finished, they started making their way down the hallway. That was until they heard a loud screech. Everyone stopped in their tracks, hearts pounding, trying to pinpoint where it came from. Thomas turned around realizing that the sound came from behind them. That's when he saw them. "RUN!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas said breathing heavily, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Get ready to run. On 3. 1..2..3.."

"RUN!" Thomas yelled at the top of his lungs. Without hesitation, they bolted down the hallway, trying not to fall over the mutilated corpses. That's when Thomas saw an exit sign "OVER THERE!" He shouted.

They ran as fast as their feet could take them, that's when they heard a loud scream "OH GOD NO! PLEAS-" one of the people that were accompanying the guard had fallen. They cranks ravaged her body, taking bites out of what ever they could grab "SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP ME!" She pleaded.

Everyone kept running, trying to block out the poor girls cries for help. They couldn't do anything for her and Thomas knew that. Making their way towards the exit, Thomas shoved the door open, not paying attention to the throbbing pain in his shoulder.

"HURRY!" He yelled. Everyone made their way out, Thomas then slammed the door shut. He looked around, noticing they were in the drop off location. Panicking, he tried to find anything to place in front of the door to prevent them from coming in, but there wasn't anything. That's when he noticed the gates were still open.

"On 3, we run outside," he said pointing towards the opening. "Are you crazy? It's freezing outside Thomas! If the cranks don't kill us, the cold surely will!" Minho shouted "Well that's our only way out." Thomas said breathing heavily, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Get ready to run. On 3. 1..2..3.."

Everyone ran as fast as they could. Thomas then let go of the door and bolted towards the exit, cranks immediately pouring in. Theresa was the first one outside "CLOSE THE GATES!" Thomas shouted "THOMAS NO!" She yelled. "JUST TRUST ME, CLOSE THE GATES" Thomas yelled back. Theresa shook her head, and hesitantly pressed on a large button. The gates were starting to close. Thomas ran as fast as he could, but everything felt like it was in slow motion. He could see his group shouting at him, trying to get him to run faster. He noticed the opening was my smaller now. Thomas started to panic. "He's not gonna make it" said Gally.

Thomas knew that if he wanted to make it out, he was gonna have to leap through the small opening. "THOMAS JUMP!" Newt shouted. Thomas closed his eyes and jumped.

When he finally started to get a grasp on things, he realized that he made it. He actually made it. As he went to stand up, everyone ran up and hugged him. "We thought you weren't gonna make it" Theresa said with tears in her eyes "I didn't think I was gonna make it either" Thomas scoffed. "So, what are we supposed to do now?" Gally asked while rubbing his arms.

Thomas hadn't noticed that it was snowing. "We need to get out of this weather," Thomas said, squinting to try and find some form of shelter. He couldn't see very well due to a thick blanket of snow covering everything in sight. The snow started falling heavily when Thomas had noticed a small building. "Over there!" He pointed towards a small grey building. "If we're gonna find anything, it's gonna be in there." He said.

They ran towards the building, hoping to find supplies. The door was cracked open slightly when they arrived. Thomas slowly opened the door, peeking his head in to make sure everything was clear "It's safe guys, come on" he said gesturing for them to follow him.

Thomas realized that this was a supply building. "Grab anything we can use." He said while rummaging through the shelves. "Guys, over here!" Theresa shouted. She had found bins full of clothing. "Everyone grab a what they need" Thomas said while putting on a jacket. "Minho was right, if they cranks don't kill us, the cold will. We need to keep warm." Thomas said while stuffing some extra clothing into his bag. When everyone was done, they began stuffing their bags with canned foods and other non perishable items.

"Hey guys," newt said with a grin on his face "look what I found." Everyone walked over to see what he was talking about, when they noticed that newt had found the armory. Most of the firearms had been taken by the guards, but there were still a few guns lying around. "Nice find" Minho said, patting newt on the shoulder "I like this one." He said picking up a baseball bat. Thomas grabbed one of the few remaining fire arms and placed it into his bag along with some of the remaining ammunition cases. By the time they were done, the room was completely empty. Everyone now had something to protect themselves with.

"So what's the plan?" Gally asked while staring at the oversized knife in his hands. "Before the compound was overrun, I heard some of staff talking about a safe haven. Free of infection." Thomas turned around to see who was speaking. It was a  girl with dark brown hair and her name tag read 'Sarah'. "They said it was somewhere north, in the mountains." She said, staring at her hands. "If we want to stand a chance, we need to go there." She said, looking up at the rest of the group. Everyone nodded in agreement. "You can't be serious? We don't even know if this place exist!" Gally said, raising his voice. "Yes we do." A fairly tall man said standing up "I heard some of the staff members talking about it. They were trying to leave the compound and head there. That was until everything went to shit." He said. "The girl is right. If we want any chance of making it out of this alive, we need to head there." The tall man said as he pulled out a map. "I found this in one of their drawers." He pointed towards an area with a red circle around it "if we want to find it, that's where it's gonna be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Make sure to let me know if you liked it or if you have any suggestions for me!


	3. Chapter Three

Adjusting his backpack "Is everyone ready?" Thomas asked? Everyone nodded. They made their way outside, staring at the map once more "I think if we follow this road, it should take us straight to where we need to be." Thomas said. Everyone looked up and saw what seemed to be a never ending road. "The more distance we cover today, the less we will have tomorrow." Thomas said, rubbing his hands together to keep them warm.

They began walking down the long narrow stretch of pavement, Thomas holding newt's hand. "Do you really think this place exist?" Newt asked with his head resting on Thomas's shoulder. "I hope so." He replied, placing a kiss on top of newt's head.

They continued walking, when Thomas noticed the sun was starting to go down. "Maybe we should find somewhere to crash for the night" Minho said, shivering from the cold wind. "Yeah you're right, let's try to find a clearing so we can set up camp." Thomas said looking around at the surrounding forest.

He began walking into the forest, gesturing for everyone to follow him. They wandered the woods, searching for somewhere to set up camp. When they finally noticed a clearing, nightfall was upon them.

Everyone turned on their flashlights and began setting up their tents. "Im gonna go try and find some wood to start a fire" Gally said. "By yourself?" Thomas asked, pausing what he was doing. "That was the idea, yeah. I have my flashlight and my knife. I think I can take care of myself." Gally scoffed. "I don't think that's a good idea, it's dark and we don't know if there are any wandering cranks." Thomas said. "Listen, I get you're trying to be all nice and shit, but I don't need you to worry about me. I can take care of myself." Gally said, storming off into the woods.

"Gall-" Thomas was cut off "Just let him cool off. Today's been a long day for all of us" Newt said, helping Thomas set up their tent. Thomas nodded.

Gally wandered around the woods talking to himself. "Who the hell does he think he is? Just because he got us out doesn't make him our leader." He said while picking up a few logs. He picked up a few more and began walking back to the group when he heard a crack.

"Nice try Thomas, but you're not gonna scare me into listening to you." He said, but there was no response. He turned around and heard the crack again.

"Alright guys, this isn't funny anymore." he said nervously. He turned around, trying to run back to the group when he noticed a small rabbit in front of him. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He said, laughing at himself.

He made his way back to the group, arms stuffed with large pieces of wood. "This should last us 'til morning." Gally said, setting down the wood. Thomas nodded. "You know, it wouldn't kill you guys to say thanks." He said, climbing into his tent. Newt rolled his eyes "Let him sleep it off, he gets a little bitchy when he's tired." Thomas just laughed.

Minho soon started a fire, and everyone started to gather around. "We need to eat something" Theresa said, rummaging through her bag and pulling out a can of peaches. Soon enough, everyone was sitting around the fire, eating, and sharing stories along with a few laughs.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night," newt said while yawning "goodnight everyone" Newt said, making his way towards his tent. Thomas soon followed and told everyone goodnight. When he reached their tent, he saw newt lying on his back, smiling. "What're you thinking about?" Thomas asked, resting beside newt. "Us" newt responded, a small smile on his face.

"Is that so?" Thomas said, a small grin forming. Thomas leaned over and placed a soft kiss on newt's lips."You know," Thomas said, placing soft kisses down newt's neck, gently biting the soft pale skin "We still haven't had se-" he was cut off by newt, who was now straddling him.

"We will when the time is right, I promise" he said, sitting up and placing his hands on Thomas's chest. "What's wrong with doing it right now" Thomas said with a large grin on his face. "Well for one, everyone would hear us," he said, trying not to smile. "So?" Thomas said in a seductive tone, propping him self up on his elbows. "And we're in the middle of no where. I want our first time to be special." He said, his cheeks turning dark red.

"You're right," he said placing a kiss on newt's cheek "I'll make sure our first time is perfect." He said laying down, gesturing for newt to do the same. "Let's get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us." He said as he wrapped his arm around newt's waist, falling asleep almost instantly. 


	4. Chapter Four

The next morning, newt was awoken by a cold gust of wind. "Thomas," he said turning over to face his boyfriend, only to realize he wasn't there. "Thomas?" He said rubbing his eyes. He looked over and noticed the entrance to the tent was wide open.

Newt rubbed his eyes and stepped outside the tent, shivering from the cold wind. He looked around and noticed Thomas was sitting by the fire, talking to Minho and Gally. He started walking over to where they were sitting.

"Ah, it's nice to see you're awake!" Minho said with a smile on his face. Thomas turned around and noticed newt was standing there with a tired look on his face.

"Good morning," Thomas said placing a soft kiss on newt's lips. "How'd you sleep last night?" He asked, giving him a gentle hug. "I've had better" newt said, rubbing his lower back. "Yeah, sleeping without any pillows or blankets wasn't exactly of my liking either" Gally said, yawning.

"Where's everyone at?" Newt said looking around. "They're still asleep," Thomas said, wrapping his arms around newt's waist from behind. "We were just talking about how long it's gonna take us to get there." Thomas said, resting his chin on newt's shoulder. "How long is it gonna take?" Newt asked, turning to face Thomas. "Well," Thomas said looking at the ground, "If we travel from morning to night, it should take us 4 days to get there." He said looking up at the blonde.

"4 days?!" Newt said, in shock "Thomas, yesterday was harsh. I'm not sure if we can put up with that for 4 days." He said running his hand through his hair. Thomas nodded "I know, I know," he said, grabbing the blondes hands and gently rubbing his thumb over them "But I promise, it will all be worth it once we get there." Thomas said, pressing his forehead against the other boys.

"Ok" newt said, wrapping his arms around him. Minho grew slightly jealous at the sight, "We should start waking everyone up." He said trying to get the two to let go of each other, which proved successful. "You're right. I'll wake up Theresa, and you guys start waking up the others." He said walking towards Theresa's tent.

He slowly unzipped the entrance to her tent, and saw her sleeping peacefully. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen that look on her face.

"Theresa," he said gently shaking her arm "We're leaving, so unless you want to stay here, I suggest you wake up" he said sarcastically. "You wouldn't dare." She said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "You sure about that?" He said with a large grin on his face. "Shut up " she said with a small smile on her face. They made their way outside of her tent to see everyone taking down theirs.

"I guess I should do the same" she said, reaching in her tent and grabbing her bag. "I'll help" Thomas said, helping her disassemble her tent.

Once everyone was done, they sat around the fire, eating and talking about the destination. Newt rested his head on Thomas shoulder, staring into the fire which was slowly starting to go out. "We should start moving" Gally said standing up "The sooner we start, the sooner we will be there." He said placing his bag over his shoulder. Everyone nodded, standing up and doing the same.

They'd only been walking for a few hours when it started to snow. At first it was gentle, but as time went on, they could barely anything in front of them. The wind was blowing very harshly now, and the entire group was walking as close as they could to each other, trying to keep each other warm.

They continued walking when one of the other members noticed something. "Hey guys," she said raising her hand up above her eyebrows, trying to shield them from the snow "do you see that?" She said turning around. Thomas lifted his head and noticed it Sarah was talking.

"See what?" He asked with a confused look on his face. "That!" She said pointing towards a pile up of cars. "Maybe would could get one of them to work?" She said looking back at Thomas. "Let's hope so." He said looking back at her.

They began making their way towards the pile up, which was now much larger than it seemed.

"Let's see if we can get one of these babies to work" Minho said rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"Everyone listen up," Thomas said, stepping a few feet away from everyone "We're going to split up into groups of two. We need to search for supplies and we need to try and get one of these to work." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Everyone soon began pairing up. Newt was by Thomas' side. Theresa and Sarah were paired up, and Gally and Minho were both standing at each other's sides. They had one group of three, which was composed of their new members. "So I take it you 3 are in a group?" Thomas asked. The three of them nodded.

"Ok, good," he said with a smile on his face, " But before we do anything, would you mind telling me your names?" Thomas asked. "I'm Hannah" The short blonde girl said, wiping the fog from her glasses. "I'm mike." The tall man said. "You're the one who gave us the map, Right? ," Thomas asked. The tall man nodded. "I'm Ben" a boy with light brown hair said. Thomas noticed that he was younger than the rest of them. "How old are you?" Thomas asked. "I'm 15" he said looking down at his feet. Thomas just nodded.

He gathered everyone around. "Ok, we're going to split up now. Stay close, and shout if something happens." Everyone split up and began searching.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Newt asked "Anything of use really" Thomas said, wiping the snow from one of the car windows. He looked inside, but there was nothing but a rotting corpse sitting in the drivers seat. "He must've died from starvation" newt said, looking through the back window, noticing empty wrappers and water bottles. "I think you're right" Thomas said. "What an awful way to die." Newt said shaking his head. Thomas put his arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

They continued searching when they heard Minho yell "Hey guys! I think this one might work!" He said, gesturing for everyone to come over.

"Lower your voice." Gally said, turning around to make sure they hadn't drawn any attention to them.

Everyone made their way to over to where Minho and Gally were. "If we can hotwire this, it should get us to our destination sooner." Minho said, looking up at everyone. "How soon?" Theresa asked. "Tomorrow after noon" Minho said with a smile on his face.

"Does anyone know how to hotwire a car? He asked. "I do," mike said, making his way towards the car "it'll take a minute, but I think I get can get this baby fired up" he said opening the trucks door and removing the panel, exposing the wires.

"Everyone keep searching for supplies, Me and Newt will keep a lookout" Thomas said,making his way on top of the car.

Everyone continued their search for supplies.

"Gally, come here" Minho said. Gally slowly made his way over to Minho "I think I just found the jack pot." He said stepping aside to let Gally see inside the car. "Holy shit!" Gally said in excitement. The two opened the door and began stuffing their bags with handfuls of granola bars and various canned foods. By the time they were done, they opened the trunk to reveal a mound of blankets and pillows. "I never though I'd see these again," Minho said throwing a blanket over his shoulder and stuffing his arms with pillows. Gally did the same.

As they made their way back to the truck, everyone was waiting around the vehicle. "Any lucky?" Gally asked. "Just a little longer," mike said rubbing two wires against each other.

Everything was completely silent until the cars alarm system went off.

"What the hell?!? I thought you said you knew how to do this" Thomas said looking down at Mike. "I said I knew how to do it, I never said I was good at it." Mike said. "Well turn it off!" Thomas shouted.

"Hey guys.." Ben said nervously "What is it?" Thomas asked harshly. "Look" he said pointing towards the woods. There were cranks emerging from the forest, following the sound of the car alarm.

"Everyone get down!" Thomas said, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

"I'm gonna need you to hurry and get this thing started" Thomas said, crouching beside Mike. "Got it!" He whispered. The alarm shut off, and the engine began to roar.

"Fuck." Thomas said loudly. The cranks began running towards the truck, more and more started emerging from the forest. "EVERYONE GET IN!" Thomas yelled. Everyone started piling in the car, Thomas and Newt were stuck sitting in the back of the truck.

"GO GO GO!" Thomas yelled. The truck screeched and started moving. The cranks began slamming into the side of the truck, causing it to sway. Thomas and Newt were holding onto the sides of the truck, trying not to fall out.

The cranks then started hanging on to the truck, trying to climb in. "THOMAS WATCH OUT!" Newt yelled. A crank jumped into the back of the trunk, and was now trying to grasp onto Thomas's leg.

"Fuck me" Thomas said. They both began kicking it until the back gate of the truck flew open, and with one last kick, the crank fell out.

"Are you okay?!" Newt asked Thomas. "Yeah, I'm fine." Thomas replied. They were both trying to catch their breath after what just happened, when a crank smashed through the back window and began making its way into the truck.

Everyone began pushing to one side of the car when they heard a blood curdling scream. The young blonde girl, Hannah, had been bitten. Blood was pouring from her neck. The crank was trying to pull her out.

Trying to pry the crank from her neck, she accidentally opened the door to the truck and fell out, taking the crank down with her.

"HANNAH!" Sarah yelled, tears streaming down her face. The cranks were starting to smash into the face of the truck. One smashed through the windshield, causing mike to swerve. Newt suddenly lost his grip and was slammed against the side of the truck, he then noticed he was starting to slide out.

"THOMAS!" He yelled reaching for his hand. Thomas grabbed his hand and began pulling him into the truck when a crank grabbed newt's leg.

Newt began panicking, kicking the crank, hoping it would eventually let go. Thats when Thomas heard a loud pop. "MOTHER FUCKER" the boy yelled in pain. 

Thomas reached into his bag with one hand and pulled out the gun. He fired 3 shots and the crank, but only hit its shoulder. He fired 2 more shots and one of them made it into the skull of the crank. The crank let go, smashing into the pavement.

Thomas pulled Newt back into the truck. Mike began flooring it, and that's when Thomas noticed the cranks were now behind them. The hoard of cranks was now getting smaller and smaller. They were safe, for now.. 


	5. Chapter 5

They continued driving for hours and hours. Thomas watched as the trees flew by, noticing the many different shades of green. He was admiring the scenery that was before him. They sky now took on such a vibrant shade of orange, Thomas almost forgot about blue being its orignal color. It was perfect.

They way the orange sunlight reflected off the snow, making the ground and the trees twinkle. He wished newt had been awake to share the moment with him, but he knew the boy was in too much pain. He was starting to doze off, when he noticed newt crying in his sleep.

"Newt," Thomas said in a soft voice. Newt's eyes began to open, and that's when he saw Thomas above him, wiping his tears away with his thumb. "What?" Newt asked, with a confused look on his face. "You were crying in your sleep, I was making sure you were ok" He said moving the blondes hair out of his face.

"I'm fine" newt said, trying to hide the pain in his voice. "Newt. I can clearly see that you're not fine." Thomas said, holding newt's hand. "Do you mind if I look at it?" Thomas asked. Newt just nodded with his eyes shut. Thomas gently scooted out from behind the blonde, making his way towards his ankle. He began lifting his pant leg when newt winced in pain.

"Sorry." He said, rubbing the blondes leg. He very slowly rolled the boys pant leg up, noticing a very dark bruise on both sides of his ankle. He then rolled the boys pant leg back down slowly, being careful not to put any pressure on his ankle. He went back to where newt was sleeping, and started tapping on the window.

"What's wrong?" Theresa asked, opening the window. "It's newt. He hurt his ankle pretty badly." Thomas said, worry obvious on his face. "We need to pull over." He said with a stern voice.

"Thomas, the more time we waste, the longe-" Mike was cut off by Thomas, who was now glaring at him. "I said pull over." Thomas said, trying to remain calm.

The truck soon came to a halt, and everyone got out. "Everyone get back in the truck," Gally said, pointing towards the truck. "I'm going to see what's going on." He said, making his way towards the back of the truck.

"Thomas, whats going on?" He said, climbing into the back of the truck. "Newt hurt his ankle when everything was going down." Thomas said, rubbing the blondes arm.

"Where's newt's bag?" Gally asked. Thomas handed him the boys bag. "Why do you need that?" He asked, curious as to what Gally was doing. "New grabbed some pain meds back when we were in the compound," he said, rummaging through the boys bag "and he should still have them" Gally said, pulling out a transparent orange container that read 'Vicodin'. He handed Thomas 2 pills and put the bottle back in the bag. "Tell him to take those for now, we will take a look at it once we get to where we need to be." Gally said, walking away.

Thomas wanted to protest, but knew it wasn't going to help. He tapped on the window, and Theresa opened it again. "Watcha need?" She asked. "A bottle of water." He said, looking down at newt. "A pillow and a blanket would also be nice." He said with a weak smile on his face.

"Coming right up" she said, handing him the water and the blanket, followed by a pillow. "Thanks" he said, placing his hand on hers. "No problem" she said smiling. "Now, you two get some sleep." Theresa said, closing the window.

"Newt," Thomas said, lifting blondes head up "take these" he said, placing the pills in the boys hand. Newt opened his mouth, placing both of the tablets on his tongue and washing them down with some water. "Thank you" newt said, wrapping his arms around the brown haired boy.

Thomas slid the pillow under newt's head, then gently placed the grey blanket over them. Thomas's eyes were starting to get heavy. He looked down at newt who was sound asleep on his chest. Seeing that put his mind at ease, and he found himself falling asleep soon after.

He woke up a few hours later, noticing the truck had stopped. He propped himself up on his elbows, gently placing newt's head on the pillow as he got out of the truck. It was dark outside, and the moon was casting an eerie glow on the pine trees. He made his way towards the front of the truck where Gally, Mike, and Minho were all standing, looking over the map.

"If I'm correct, we should be here. Which means we only have about 12 hours left to go." Mike said looking over at Minho. "We have 3/4 left in the gas tank. Do you think that will get us there?" Minho asked. "It should, yes." Mike replied, staring at the map.

"Hey, why'd we stop?" Thomas asked. "We're just looking over the map, and taking turns driving." Gally said, looking up at Thomas. "We should be back on the road any minute now." Mike said, still staring at the map. Thomas nodded, and began making his way back to newt.

 He crawled under the blanket, and wrapped his arm over the blondes waist. He fell asleep fast, with newt under his arm.

Thomas was awoken by Theresa, who was gently shaking his arm "Good morning" she said, a tired smile on her face. "Good morning" Thomas said, sitting up and wiping his eyes. "Did we make it there?" Thomas asked, one I shut due to the bright sun overhead. "No, we stopped to take a break." She looking over at everyone eating on the side of the road, next to a small fire.

Thomas sat up, and looked over at everyone. "How long do we have left?" He asked, scratching his head. "3-4 hours I think." Theresa said, resting her arm on the side of the truck.

"You need to eat" She said, reaching into her bag and handing 2 granola bars over to Thomas. "Thanks" he said taking them from her hand.

Once everyone was done, they made their way back into the truck and continued back on the road, again.

Newt finally woke up, groggy from the pain meds. "Are we there?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. "Almost." Thomas said, playing with the boys blonde hair.

The mountains could now be seen above the trees, and Thomas knew they were close. He turned around to see what was ahead, and noticed a tunnel that passed through one of the mountains.

They drove into the tunnel, and darkness was now all around them and the only source of light was coming from the headlights of the truck. Thomas was staring into the dark, when the truck came to a halt. He peeked his head above, and noticed there was a pile of dead bodies and cars.

"There's no way around" Mike said. "Just go over it." Minho said, seeming unbothered by the 7 foot mound of bodies. "If you say so" Gally said, gently pressing on the gas.

They were at the top of mound, when they heard a loud pop. Thomas looked down and noticed a large metal shard sticking out from one of the trucks back tires. Theresa tapped on the window, and opened it. "What is it?" She asked. "We have a flat," Thomas said, running his hands through his hair.

They made their way down the mound slowly, then came to a stop. Once they got out, the stench of rotting flesh hit them. Everyone began turning on their flashlights and covering their noses.

"Thomas, is there a spare back there?" Gally asked. "Yeah" Thomas said, handing him the spare. "Let's hurry up and get this thing on. This place is starting to give me the creeps." Ben said, putting his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

Gally began taking off the flat tire when something caught everyone's attention. "You hear that?" Sarah asked, looking back at everyone. The sound started to grow louder. "GET DOWN!" she yelled. A flock of birds flew past them, a few smashing into the windows of the truck.

"What the fuck was that?" Thomas asked. "I think the real question is, what scared those birds." Mike said nervously.

"Shh." Sarah said, holding her index finger over her mouth. Thomas looked over at her and noticed she no longer had color in her face. "Gally, I'm gonna need you to work faster." She said, slowly backing away from the mound.

"Why, what's goi-" he was cut off by a shriek that sent chills down everyone's spine. Thomas, now shaking, slowly stood up. He squinted to try and see what made the noise.

That's when he noticed the shadows on the wall running towards them. "Gally," Thomas said with a shakey voice "You need to hurry this up." He said, looking down at Gally, fear present in his eyes. Gally knew what was going on. He began placing the new tire on when Thomas could now see the figures that were casting the shadows.

They were coming around the corner. "FUCK" Thomas shouted, causing newt to wake up. "GALLY HURRY!" He yelled. "Almost done." Gally said, biting down on his lower lip.

The cranks started making their way over the mound. "Oh my god" Thomas said, reaching into his back, pulling out the gun. "GALLY HURRY!" Theresa yelled, rushing everyone back into the truck. Mike reached into his bag, and pulled out a gun. He stood by Thomas, and they began firing, trying to hold them off.

"Done!" Gally said, running back into the truck. "GO! GO!" Newt began pounding on the back window. The engine roared and Mike hopped in the back of the truck, still firing with Thomas. They were getting so close now, some trying grab on the back of the truck as they sped off.

Once they made their way out of the tunnel, Thomas and Mike sat down, trying to catch their breath.

"WOOHOO!" Minho shouted, "Those undead assholes don't have shit on us!" He said sticking his fist out the window.

Thomas watched as the cranks that were running out of the tunnel got smaller and smaller.

He began falling asleep with newt, when the truck stopped. "We're here"...


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone got out of the truck and stared at the large stone walls. They were at least 7ft high, and there was a large metal gate preventing them from going in.

Thomas and Mike began pulling the gate open, the metal squeaking as it began moving. That's when everyone noticed it.  

"That's it. There's nothing left. It's over." Mike said, sitting down and running his hands through his hair. Thomas looked around and saw rotting corpses everywhere.

"No, its not." he said, turning around to face the group. "We just need to remove these bodies, then we can set up camp here." Thomas said, setting down his bag.

Everyone began pulling the bodies out of the camp, and into the back of the truck.

Minho and Gally were waiting in the truck, waiting for them to finish loading the bodies into the truck. Once they removed all of them, they started the truck and began taking the bodies away from the camp.

Everyone started setting up camp and gathering wood to start a fire.

Thomas finished setting up his tent, and began helping newt into it. "I think we're finally safe here." Newt said, a smile on his face. "I think so too."Thomas said placing a kiss on newt's lips.

"I'll be right back," he said, standing up "I'm going to have Sarah take a look at your ankle." He said, making his way out of their tent.

He noticed Sarah standing by the fire, and started making his way over. "Can I ask you for a favor?" Thomas asked. "Of course! What do you need?" She said, turning around to face Thomas. "Newt hurt his ankle pretty badly, and I was wondering if you could come take a look at it?" He said, looking down at the ground. "Absolutely! Where's he at?" She asked.

Thomas led her towards the tent, and they made their way inside. "So I hear you hurt your ankle?" She asked newt. "Yeah," newt replied, a weak smilie on his face. "Do you mind if I have a look?" She asked. "Go ahead," newt said, sitting up.

She began looking at it, then started feeling it. "Is he gonna be ok?" Thomas asked, a worried look on his face. "He's gonna be fine," she said looking up at Thomas "but your ankle is dislocated." She said, turning to face newt. "If you wanna be able to walk again, I'm gonna have to move the bone back into its original place." She said, waiting for newt to respond. "Do it." he replied.

"Thomas, I'm gonna need you to hold him down," she said taking her jacket off. "Wait, why?!" He said nervously. "Because this is gonna hurt. A lot." She said, waiting for Thomas. Thomas placed his hands on newt's arms. "This will be over in a second." He said, looking down at newt. 

"On 3." she said, looking up at the two. "1..2..3" she began pushing the bone back in place. Newt screamed, his body jerking up from the pain.

"Thomas, I said hold him down!" She said, raising her voice. Thomas began pressing down newt's arms, preventing him from moving. Newt continued screaming, tears streaming down his face.

"All most done." She said, as she kept pushing. Newt eventually passed out from the pain, his body going limp. Then with a loud pop, his ankle was back in place. "Done!" She said standing up. "What happened?!" He said, panicking.

"His body went into shock, thats normal when someone is going through that much pain." She said, wrapping the blondes ankle up with some elastic bandages she found back in the supply building. "He should be completely healed in a day or two" She said putting her jacket on, slowly making her way outside. "Thank you." Thomas said, a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter sucked, It was a filler chapter. The next chapter should be up later tonight! So make sure to look out for it :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT. SO IF YOU'RE OFFENDED BY GAY SEX, PLEASE SKIP OVER THIS CHAPTER.

Newt woke up the next morning, and noticed is ankle was wrapped up in bandages. He sat up and started rubbing his eyes, when Thomas walked into the tent with some food. "Here," Thomas said handing him two pills and a bottle of water.

"That should help with your ankle." He said sitting down next to Newt. "Thanks," Newt replied, swallowing the pills with some water. "And here's some food." Thomas said, handing newt a can of baked beans. "You haven't eaten in awhile, so i figured you were hungry." Thomas said, slightly smiling. 

Newt finished eating, and made an attempt at standing up. "Let me give you a hand with that." Thomas said, grabbing the boys hands and gently pulling him to his feet. "Thanks" Newt said with a large smile on his face. 

They made their way outside the tent, and began walking towards the rest of the group. Newt had his arm around Thomas, as he was walking with a limp, trying not to put too much pressure on his injured ankle. 

"Nice to see you're doing better!" Sarah said, walking up to newt and giving him a hug. "Thanks for helping me." Newt said smiling. 

He sat down next to Thomas, and began talking to the rest of the group. It seemed like they were talking for hours and hours.

"We're gonna have to go on a run soon." Minho said, looking at Thomas. "Why?" Thomas asked, confused. "We're getting low on food and medical supplies." Minho replied. 

"I see" he said raising his eyebrows "We'll go tomorrow." Thomas said, resting his head on newt's shoulder. "Aww, look at you two love birds." Theresa said with a large smile on her face. Newt smiled, his cheeks turning a dark shade of red. 

Before they knew it, the sun was setting.

"Wow, we spent all day talking." Ben said, looking up at the sky. "I'm glad we did. I can't remember the last time we did something like that." Gally said, lying down next to the fire. 

"Who's gonna take watch?" Mike asked. "I will." Thomas said about to stand up, when Newt pulled him back down. "You can't take watch tonight, I have something special planned." Newt whispered in Thomas's ear. "On a second thought, Minho, why don't you take watch?" Thomas said, his cheeks turning red. "Why can't you take watch? After all you were the one who offered to do it." Minho said pouting. 

"Because.." he looked over at newt "Newt isn't feeling too good, so I thought I should spend the night taking care of him." Thomas said, a large grin on his face.

"Yeah..ok." Minho said laughing. "So is that a yes or a no?" Thomas asked.

"That's a yes." Minho said, rolling his eyes. 

"Great! Well me and newt are going to go back to the tent and rest. You guys should probably do the same." He said, trying not to smile. 

"I guess we don't really have a choice now, do we?" Theresa asked while laughing. "No, not really" Thomas said, walking back with Newt to their tent. 

As soon as they entered their tent, newt wrapped his legs around Thomas. They began kissing each other as if that was the last time they were gonna see each other.  "Are you ready" Thomas asked, breathing heavily. "Duh" newt said with with a huge smile on his face. 

Thomas set newt down, and got on his knees. He started unzipping newt's pants, then pulling down newt's boxers. Before newt could say anything, he felt Thomas's warm mouth wrapped around his cock. 

Newt leaned his head back in pleasure, placing his hand on the back of Thomas's head. He watched as Thomas went all the way down his cock and pulled back, letting go with a pop. Newt was suddenly missing the warmth that was Thomas's mouth.

Thomas picked newt up, and placed him down on the blanket. Kissing him roughly, Thomas sliding his tongue into Newt's mouth. Their tongues fighting for dominance.

Thomas started making his way down newt's neck, sucking at the pale skin, leaving dark red marks. He made his way down to Newts collar bone and found a spot that caused newt to moan loudly. He bit down gently, causing newt to squirm underneath him. Thomas smiled, enjoying the sight.  

He began sucking on the blondes right nipple, twirling his left one in between his fingers. Newt seemed to enjoy it, so he continued doing it for just a bit longer before making his way back to newts cock. 

He took him into his mouth, opening his throat, allowing him to make his way down to the base of the boys cock.

 He sucked on the head, before letting go completely.

Thomas began removing his clothes, Newt doing the same. Thomas was on his knees admiring newts body, when newt sat up and took Thomas's cock into his mouth.

He began relaxing his throat, trying to take the boy in completely, but only managed to get about half of it in his mouth. 

Thomas then pulled newt off his cock, and flipped the blonde on his stomach. Lifting his ass into the air, newt began arching his back. Thomas stood there for a moment, admiring the sight.

He then leaned down and began lapping at Newts pink hole. Newt moaned loudly at new feeling. "Oh my god, tommy" he said breathing heavily.

"You like that?" Thomas asked, smiling. Newt nodded.

Thomas pulled away, and stared at the boys pink, glistening hole. 

Thomas placed 2 fingers on newt's lips. "Suck" he said, and Newt obeyed. He began twirling his tongue around them, when Thomas pulled them out.

He placed one finger on the boys hole and began pushing in slowly, causing newt to gasp. He began sliding it in and out, getting Newt used to the feeling. "Fuck, tommy" Newt said, eyes shut and arching his back. He continued this until he felt like he could fit another.

"Tommy.." Newt said, breathing heavily. "I need you in me" the blonde said desperately. "What was that?" Thomas said with a cocky tone. "I need your cock in me! I need you to fuck me until I see stars!" Newt begged. 

"Alright then" Thomas replied. Slicking his cock with salvia, he aligned himself with the blondes hole and slowly started pushing in.

Newt gasped as his hole stretched and began taking in Thomas's length. He waited before sliding in, the out completely.

Soon, the sound of skin slapping skin filled the tent. "Fuck, Tommy I'm gonna cum" He said as he started pumping his cock, sliding the foreskin over the head, then pulling it back. With a few more pumps, He came all over his chest. Thomas wasn't too far either, he began thrusting erratically before coming deep inside of newt.

Thomas pulled out, and fell down next to newt. "That was..incredible." Newt said, trying to catch his breath. Thomas pulled out an extra shirt and cleaned Newt up. He  pulled the blanket over them, both began falling asleep almost instantly. 


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, newt woke up to realize he was sore all over.

"Goddamn, Thomas." He said, looking over at Thomas, who had a large smile on his face. "Did you not enjoy it?" Thomas said, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I did, but Little did I know I wasn't going to be able to walk correctly the next day." Newt said, laughing. Thomas sat up next to Newt, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

"I should probably go talk to Minho" Thomas said standing up completely naked, looking for his bag. Newt layed back and admired the sight of his boyfriend. 

"Stay in bed with me for just a little longer?" Newt said reaching out for Thomas's hand. "Newt, We have to go for on a ru-" he was cut off by newt, who was now giving him puppy eyes. "Please?" Newt said, a smile forming on his face. "Fine" Thomas said, smiling. 

They were cuddling for awhile, when Minho called from outside their tent. "Hey, Thomas. Are you still going on the run?" He said, tapping on their tent. "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." Thomas said with a sigh. 

Newt and Thomas started getting dressed, and began making their way outside. They started walking towards the fire where Minho, Gally, and Mike were sitting. 

"So what's the plan?" Thomas said, sitting down with newt. "The nearest city is 15 minutes from here" Mike said, pointing to a small red circle on the map. "Do we have enough gas to get there and back?" Thomas asked. "As long as we follow this route, we should." Mike said, nodding. 

"So when are we leaving?" Thomas asked, rubbing his chin. "Now would be great." Minho said, grabbing his bag and placing it on his back. "Let me go grab my bag. Make sure everyone is ready." Thomas said, standing up. "Will do." Minho replied. 

Thomas made his way back to his tent and grabbed his bag. "I'll go with you guys!" Newt said grabbing his bag. "Newt, I need you to stay here and keep everyone safe." Thomas said, holding newt's hands. "Theresa, Ben, and Sarah can take care of themselves." Newt said, protesting.

"Newt, you need to rest." Thomas said, rubbing the boys hands with his thumb. "My ankle is fine, Thomas." Newt said, an annoyed look on his face. "I wasn't just talking about your ankle." Thomas said with a large grin. 

"Thomas I'm being serious." Newt said trying not to smile. "Listen, Newt. This is our first time doing this, so we don't know how dangerous it's going to be." Thomas said, sitting down with newt. "So if you were to get hurt because I let you go, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Thomas said, cupping the boys face. 

"Ok," Newt said with a sigh. "But promise me one thing before you leave." Newt said, hugging Thomas. "What is it?" Thomas asked. "Promise me you'll be back." Newt said, squeezing the boys hand. 

"I promise I'll be back." Thomas said, placing a kiss on newt's lips before standing up and walking out of their tent. 

"Took you long enough!" Minho said, sitting in the truck. "Let's go before I change my mind." Thomas said, slightly irritated. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Minho said, starting the truck. "Now is not the time" Thomas said, hopping in the back of the truck. 

Thomas didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he was worried about newt. He hated not being there with him, not being able to protect him if something were to happen. 

Thomas was so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't even realized the truck had stopped. "We're here." Gally said, nudging him. Thomas hopped out of the truck, and stared at the massive sky scrapers. 

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Mike asked. "Food, medical supplies, gas, and more blankets." Minho said, looking at the rest of the group. "Blankets?" Mike asked. "Yeah, by the looks of it, this winter isn't going to get any easier." Minho said, reaching in the truck and grabbing his bag.

Then began walking into the city, looking out for any cranks. "We need to stick together, and keep quite. We're going to search that store over there," Minho said pointing towards a small shop. 

They made it to the store, and began taking their weapons and flashlights out. "Gally, stay out here and keep watch." Thomas said, loading bullets into the guns clip. "Got it." Gally said, leaning against the concrete walls. 

"You go this way, and I'll go this way." Minho said, moving towards the opposite side of the store. Thomas turned on his flashlight, and readied his gun. He began searching the isles until he ran into Mihno. 

"All clear?" Minho asked, and Thomas nodded. "Ok grab anything we can use." Mihno said searching the isles. Thomas made his way to the medical supplies and noticed there wasn't much left. He grabbed a couple boxes of bandages, a few rolls of gauze, rubbing alcohol, and some more pain meds. 

"Hey Thomas, come give me a hand." Minho said, keeping his voice low. Thomas made his way towards Minho and noticed a pile of canned/dried food. "Start putting some of this in your bag." Minho said, handing Thomas a few cans of food. 

"Where's Mike?" Thomas asked, stuffing his bag. "I thought he was with you?" Minho said, looking up at Thomas. 

"Mike, where are you?" Minho said whispering. "I'm back here." Mike said, walking towards them with a case of water bottles and a few blankets on top. "I think we're done here." Mike said, looking down at the water bottles.  
"We need to start searching for gas." Minho said walking towards the exit. 

"There's just one more thing I need to grab." Thomas said, making his way towards the back of the store. Thomas stared at the vast isle of Alcohol 

He picked up a bottle of vodka and started reading the back. "What's taking so long?" Minho asked. "I'm coming back now." Thomas said, shoving the bottle into his bag when he heard something fall over in the back of the store.

"Minho, you hear that?" He asked with a nervous look on his face. "No?" Minho said confused. "I'm gonna go check it out." Thomas said, making his way towards the back of the store. He pulled out his gun, and walked into a small office. He turned his flashlight on and noticed there was a young man crouching behind a desk. He had dark brown hair with blue eyes. 

"Please, don't shoot!" He said, standing up with his hands in the air. Thomas lowered his gun "What are you doing back here?" Thomas asked. "I was being chas-" the boy was cut off.

"Guys...We need to leave. Now"


	9. Chapter 9

Minho began walking back slowly, trying not to draw any attention to them. "Minho, what is it?" Mike asked. "Cranks. Lots of cranks." Minho said, whispering.

Thomas peeked his head out of the door so he could see the severity of their situation. His jaw dropped as a hoard of at least 60 cranks were making there way through the streets.

"Everyone get down" Thomas said, crouching. "We need to find another way out." He said, looking around the now empty store. "There's gotta be another way out." Thomas said, panicking.

"Everyone hide!" Gally said, trying to keep his voice low. No one questioned him. They hid behind anything they could.

They soon realized what they were hiding from. A crank wandered away from the hoard and into the store. It shuffled through the store, making eerie croaking noises as it continued stumbling through the isles.

The crank made its way into the back office, where Thomas had been hiding. The creature searched the office, jerking its head in different directions as it searched for anything to sink its teeth into.

Thomas was under the desk covering his mouth, trying his best not to make any noise. He watched as the crank made its way around the office, stumbling over its feet. The crank then tripped over a chair that had been knocked over and landed on its stomach, letting out a short, high pitched croak. Thomas shut his eyes, hoping the crank wouldn't turn its head.

Sweat began dripping down his face as he watched the crank stand up and wander out of the store. Everyone came out from where they were hiding and began checking to make sure there wasn't anymore.

"There's an emergency exit in the back of the store." Gally said, gesturing for them to follow. They began slowly making their way towards the exit, trying not step on anything that might draw the cranks attention.

Minho wasn't paying attention when he bumped into a shelf, causing an empty glass bottle to fall and shatter on the cold ground. The sound echoed throughout the streets.

Everyone froze. They knew there was no way the cranks couldn't have heard that. An eerie silence was now surrounding them, the wind started whistling as it blew harshly against the buildings.

"Do you think they heard it?" Minho said, trying to keep his voice down. "They heard it alright." Mike said, pulling out his gun.

The silence that was surrounding them was soon disrupted as a group of cranks came smashing through the window. Pieces of glass flew everywhere as the cranks began stumbling to their feet. With one loud, bone chilling screech, the cranks began pouring in through the broken window.

"RUN!" Thomas yelled as he pulled out his gun and began firing. Mike was soon by his side, holding off as many as they could. They continued firing at the cranks, blood splattering over the white walls of the store. Thomas and Mike both knew they weren't going to be able to hold them off for much longer.

Minho, Gally, and the young boy made it to the exit. Gally pushed the handle, but the door didn't budge. "THOMAS ITS NOT OPENEING!" He began ramming it, trying to get the door open. "KEEP TRYING" Thomas yelled, as he continued firing at the hoard. 

"MOVE!" Minho yelled, as he started backing up. "Minho, what are yo-" he was cut off by Minho who was now charging at the door. Minho kicked the handle of the door with everything he had, and the door flew open. The harsh wind hit them and sent chills down their body.

"THOMAS COME ON!" Minho yelled. Thomas pulled Mike by the arm and began running towards the exit. More and more cranks began pouring In through the window, and Thomas knew they weren't far behind.

They made their way outside, and began running out of the alley into the streets. They could hardly see anything due to the wind blowing the snow off the ground as they continued running.

Gally slipped, and landed on his knife. He screamed in pain, causing everyone to turn around. Thomas could see the blade sticking out of the boys leg, blood seeping through his pants and onto the white snow.  

Minho ran towards Gally, and began lifting the boy up. Gally yelled as the blade moved, causing more blood to escape from the wound. The blood began running down the blade of the knife, then onto the handle where it dripped onto the snow like a leaky faucet. 

"I got you," Minho said, putting his arm under the boy. "Hey, you." Minho said, pointing towards the young boy, "Get over here and help me carry him." The boy nodded, placing his arm under Gally. 

"WE HAVE TO GO!" Thomas yelled, as the cranks began running from the alley,  and into the streets. Thomas started firing his gun, trying to hold them off. The blood of the cranks splattered across the snow, causing the surrounding snow to turn a deep shade of red.

Minho and the boy tried their best to run while carrying Gally, but found it hard to do as the boy was dragging his legs across the ground. Gally'a grip was starting to loosen. "C'mon Gally, I need you to stay with me" Mihno said as he continued carry him.

Thomas continued pulling the trigger until nothing was coming out. "FUCK!" He said as he started running towards his group. Turning his head around, he got a good look of how big the hoard actually was.

"The truck is this way!" Mike yelled, and began firing his gun at the cranks, causing 2 of them to fall down and trip a few others. 

The truck was now insight, and they began running faster. Thomas thought they were actually gonna make it, until Gally started to lose conciousnes. The boy's body went limp, and he was soon on the floor.

"THOMAS!" Minho yelled, causing him to come to a sudden halt. He turned around and saw Gally lying on the ground, a small pool of blood forming around his leg. 

Thomas ran towards Gally and lifted his legs. They carried him until they reached the truck. They lifted him into the back of the truck, and Thomas hopped in behind him. 

Minho, Mike, and the young boy hopped in the truck, searching for the keys. "MIHNO HURRY!" Thomas yelled as the cranks grew closer and closer. Minho started the truck, put it in drive, and began flooring it. 

Thomas held onto the sides, trying not to fall out due to Minho's chaotic driving. They continued driving until the city started to disappear from their sight. The drive was harsh, the wind blew harshly at Thomas's skin, causing his face to turn red. The sun was starting to set as they pulled up to their camp. 

"OPEN THE DOORS" Mike yelled. The gates slowly opened. Minho, Thomas, and Mike began carrying Gally into the camp. "What the hell happened?!" Newt said, a worried look on his face. "We were being chased by a hoard of cranks, and as we were running, Gally slipped and fell on his knife." Thomas replied, as he continued carrying Gally towards Sarah's tent. 

"Sarah!" Thomas yelled. She immediately rushed out to see what was going on. "What the hell happened?!" She asked. "I don't have time to explain, we need you to remove the knife from his leg." Thomas said, looking down at the wound. 

"Go set him down, now!" She said with a stern voice. They layed him down on a blanket, and stood beside him as they waited for Sarah to begin working on him. She began checking his pulse, "He's alive." She said looking up at them "But he's lost a lot of blood." She said, ripping the boys pants to get a better look at the wound. 

"Everyone out." She said as began searching through her bag. "We're not leaving hi-" Thomas was cut off as she began pushing them out. "I need space to work." She said, but Thomas held his ground. "Do you want me to save your friend or not?" She said with a stern look on her face. Thomas had no choice but to leave. 

He made his way out of her tent, and began running his hands through his hair. "He's gonna make it." Minho said, resting his hand on Thomas's shoulder. Thomas just nodded and began making his way into his tent. He started removing his blood soaked clothes when Newt walked in. "Thomas," newt said, as he ran up and pulled Thomas into a tight hug.

"I was so worried about you" newt said, burrowing his face into the other boys neck. "I thought we weren't gonna make it and-" he was cut off by newt who placed a kiss on his lips.  "But you did. You're here, and that's all that matters." newt said, brushing his thumb against the boys cheek.  

 "I don't ever want to feel like that again." Thomas said, placing kisses down newt's neck. 

Thomas pulled away, and began undressing the blonde. He pulled his shirt off and began sucking on one of the boys nipples before removing his pants, followed by his boxers. 

Thomas pushed Newt down on their blanket and flipped him onto his stomach. He pulled the boys ass into the air, and began flicking his tongue across the soft, pink skin.

Newt moaned loudly as Thomas pushed his tongue in and out of his hole. "Fucking hell" Newt said reaching back, placing his hand on the back of the boys head. 

Thomas pulled away, and the blonde whined at the sudden empty feeling. Newt got on all fours, and winced as Thomas grabbed a handful of his hair and began entering him. 

Newt moaned, head leaned back as he started to push back on Thomas's cock. Thomas leaned down, and gently wrapped his hand around Newts throat as he continued pounding his boyfriends hole.

Newt started to feel his climax coming as Thomas whispered dirty things Into his ear,  while gently sucking on his earlobe. 

It was long before newt was shooting thick, white strips of cum all over his chest, getting some on his face in the process.

Thomas was extremely turned on at the sight, and began thrusting harder, letting go of the boys neck, and replacing it with his blonde locks. 

Thomas began shooting his load deep into newt, pulling the boys hair hard while doing so. 

He stood there for a moment before pulling  out, and rolling onto his back, trying to catch his breath. "What the hell was that for?" Newt said, laughing slightly. "I just wanted you close to me, so I would never have to worry about losing you again." He said, pulling the blonde closer. 

"Im always gonna be here, with you." newt said, resting his head on the boys chest. "Now, I don't know about you, but I am absolutely exhausted." he said, pulling the blanket over them. "Goodnight Thomas." Newt said, his mind slowly starting to drift  off. "Goodnight Newt." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Make sure to share this fanfic, and leave feed back! I will see you all on Monday!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to share this fanfic if you have enjoyed it so far! :)

Thomas's eyes slowly began opening his eyes, squinting as he they began adjusting to the sunlight. He looked down, and saw newt was lying in his chest. He smiled at the sight, knowing newt was safe was all that mattered to him.

He began running his fingers through the boys blonde locks as he started remembering the events from yesterday. Life was almost always chaotic, and Thomas despised that. He missed worrying about little things. Now, their worries consisted of whether or not they were in gonna make it to see another day.

Thomas hadn't realized he was lost in his thoughts until he realized newt had woken up.

"Good morning." Newt said with a tired smile on his face. "Good morning," Thomas said, sitting up and placing a kiss on the boys cheek. Newt sat up and rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder.  

"I wonder how Gally is doing." Thomas said, scratching his stubble. "Why don't we go check on him, make sure everything's fine?" Newt asked. "Yeah, we probably should." Thomas said, getting dressed.

They started making their way out of their tent, stepping on the soft blanket of snow that was covering their camp, as they began walking over to Sarah's tent.

"Sarah." Thomas said, tapping on her tent. "How's Gally?" He said, waiting for her to come out. "He lost a lot of blood," she said, stepping out of her tent "I've managed to stop the bleeding, But that's not my biggest concern. I got everything stitched up, but he has a very high risk of getting an infection." She said, looking over at Gally. 

"Is there anything we can do to prevent that?" Thomas said, a worried look on his face. "No, not really. His body is really weak, so he'll have a very hard time fighting anything off if his wound gets infected. We're going to need antibiotics." She said, handing Thomas a small piece of paper. "If we have those, he'll have a better chance at surviving this." She said, walking back into her tent. 

"I have to get going, but if you could get those, it would be greatly appreciated." She said, walking away from the two boys.  Thomas looked down at the piece of paper, and read the small list. "We're gonna have to go on another run." Thomas said, looking over at Newt. "Thomas you can't. You said it yourself, you weren't sure if you guys were gonna make it." newt said with an irritated look on his face.

"I know, but this is for Gally," Thomas said, holding newt's hand "and we now know our way around that area of the city. So, if something does go wrong, we know where to run." Thomas said, kissing his boyfriends hands. 

Newt was hesitant, but he nodded.. "If you guys are going, I'm going with you." "Newt, you can-" he was cut off "Gally is injured, so you need someone to fill his spot. I can do it, my ankle is fine now Thomas." Newt said, his arms crossed. 

"Newt, if something were to happen to you.." Thomas said, his voice cracking slightly. "Thomas. I'm going to be fine." Newt said, pulling him into a tight hug. "How do you know that?" Thomas said. "Because you're gonna be there...and so is everyone else." Newt said, smiling slightly. Thomas hated the idea, but he knew newt wasn't going to give up.

"Fine." Thomas said, rolling his eyes. "We'll go tomorrow."  Newt said, placing a kiss on Thomas's lips before walking back to their tent. Thomas stood there and smiled.

He was on his way to talk to Theresa when he noticed the newcomer sitting around the fire by himself, so he figured he'd take it upon himself to ask him some questions.

He started walking towards the fire, and took a seat next to him. "Hi, I'm Thomas." He said, a kind smile on his face.

"Uh..Hi. My names Tyler." the young boy said nervously. "How're you liking it around here?" Thomas asked. "It's really nice," the boy said with a slight smile.

"It is indeed," Thomas said, smiling "So, what's your story?" Thomas asked in a curious tone.

"My story?" The kid said, confused. "Yeah, like what were you doing before we met in the shop." Thomas said while fidgeting with his hands.

"Oh. Awhile ago, me and my group were searching the city for supplies when we were attacked by a group of others." He said, looking down at his feet "They killed everyone in my group, except me." The boy said with a sad look on his face.

Thomas didn't say anything as he out his hand on the boys shoulder. "It's over now, and there's nothing I can do about so I try my best not to dwell on it too much." The boy said, looking up at Thomas "Anyways, i feel like I should be doing something to help around here." He said standing up.

"We actually need a few people to go on a run with us tomorrow, so if you'd come and help us out, that be great." Thomas said. " Yeah, absolutely! I owe it to you for saving my ass back in the city." the kid said with a slight grin. "Ok, I'll let you know when we're leaving." Thomas said, as he walked back to his tent.

The sun was starting to set now, and Thomas was growing tired. Today seemed longer than most days, but that was probably because everyone was still trying to wrap their head around the events from yesterday.

He stepped inside his tent, and saw newt napping. He smiled, and nudged the boy "Newt, it's time to eat." He said, moving the blondes hair out of his face. Newt groaned, but after a minute he sat up and began rubbing his eyes.

"What're we having?" He said with a raspy voice. "Well it depends, what do you want to eat?" Thomas said. "How about an omelette with a side of bacon." Newt said sarcastically. "You're such a smart ass, you know that?" Thomas said, laughing. "We really do need to learn how to hunt. Eating food out of cans is starting to get old." Newt said as he stood up.

"In time. That's not just something we can just pick up over night, so in the mean time, that's all we've got." Thomas said, roughing up the blondes hair. "Now c'mon, let's go eat!" Thomas said, holding his hand out.

They sat down next to the fire, and began eating with the rest of the group. It was quieter than usual. It must've been because everyone was worried about Gally. 

"Minho, we're going on another run tomorrow." Thomas said, looking up at the boy. 

"again?" Minho said with a sigh. "Yeah, we need to get antibiotics for Gally, and we forgot to get gas last time." Thomas said as he finished his meal. 

"Ok, but don't you think were gonna need more people? I mean, it's gonna be me, you, and Mike..." Minho asked curiously. "Our newcomer, Tyler, is joining us," thomas said point towards the boy "and so is newt." He said wrapping his arm around his boyfriend.

"Can we come too?" Ben and Theresa both asked. "I don't see why not." Thomas said with a smile. 

"Great. When are we leaving." Minho asked. "We're leaving tomorrow afternoon." Thomas said standing up "So I'm going to head off to bed, I suggest you do the same." Thomas said, waving at them before walking back to his tent with newt. 

They made it back to their tent, and began getting under the covers. They were both exhausted, even though they hadn't done anything all day. 

"Goodnight newt. Get some rest, we have a lot to do tomorrow." Thomas said as he wrapped his arm around newt's waist. "Goodnight Thomas." Newt said placing a kiss on the boys soft lips before drifting off. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did make sure to like, share, and leave feedback!


	11. Chapter 11

"Thomas, we need to get going." Newt said, nudging his boyfriend as he gathered his bag and some supplies. 

Thomas let out a low groan "Can't we just sleep in for a little longer?" He said, propping himself on his elbows. "No Tommy, now start getting ready." The blonde said, placing a kiss on his boyfriends head.

Thomas yawned loudly, and began gathering his supplies. "Are you sure you still want to go?" He said as he wrapped his arms around newts waist. "Thomas, I'm going to say this one last time, yes. I still want to go." The boy said with a small grin on his face. 

"Alright, let's go see if everyone is ready." Thomas said, holding out his hand. the two interlocked fingers, and began making their way to the gate.

The snow crunched under their shoes as they walked across the frozen ground.

Newt knew there was something different about today. It was darker and snowing a lot harder than It usually did, but no one seemed to care, or maybe they just didn't notice. 

"Everyone ready?" Mike asked as he rubbed his hands together, trying to keep them warm. "I'm ready as I'll ever be." Ben said, shoving from the cold gust of wind. 

"Ok, Lets get this show on the road." Minho said, hopping into the drivers seat of the truck. Everyone began making their way into the truck. Thomas, Newt, and Tyler hopped in the back of the truck as usual.

"We've really got to stop sitting back here, it's freezing." Newt said, covering his mouth with his hands as he began blowing hot air into them. Thomas put his arm around the boy, pulling him close to try and help him keep warm.

The engine roared and soon enough, they were on their way. Thomas rested his on top of Newt's as he watched the pine trees pass by.

Thomas hadn't realized Tyler was there until the boy began speaking "So.. How long until we get there?" The boy asked nervously.

"We should be there soon, why don't you just kick back and enjoy the ride?" Thomas said with a small chuckle. 

"Because I'm really anxious, and it's freezing." Tyler said with a small grin on his face. "Dont be nervous, we know the way around that area of the city." Thomas said, placing a hand on the boys shoulder. 

"After what happened last time, I can't really help it." Tyler said, staring down at his hands. 

Thomas understood the boys uncertainty. He was nervous himself, but he didn't let it show. He had to stay strong for newt, and for everyone else. 

Before they knew it, the truck came to a stop, and they turned around a saw a small portion of the cities skyline. "We're here." Minho said as he stepped out of the truck, the rest of the group doing the same. 

"We're gonna have to split up. Theresa, Ben, Minho, and Mike will search this street." Thomas said pointing towards an abandoned street that was littered with cars. Newt, Tyler, and I will search this one. Remeber to look for antibiotics and supplies." Thomas said, stuffing the the small list Sarah gave him back into his pocket. Everyone nodded, and they started making their way into the city. 

The streets were covered with a thick blanket of snow, and the windows on each building had a thin layer of frost on them. 

They made their way towards the small drugstore, when Tyler noticed footprints in the snow. "Thomas, look." Tyler whispered as he pointed towards the tracks. 

Thomas followed the tracks and noticed they lead into the store. "Everyone keep your eyes peeled." He said as he looked around to try and see what made the foot prints. 

They slowly made their way into the small shop, and they began searching for supplies. 

Thomas and Newt made their way towards the pharmacy, hopping over the counter. They split up, and began searching for antibiotics. 

Thomas began rummaging through the mostly empty shelves, hoping to find something of use. "Found them!" Thomas whispered, as he put a few orange bottles into his bag. 

"Newt?" Thomas called out, but there was no response. "Newt, is everything ok?" He called out nervously.

Thomas stood there in shock when he saw a man emerge from behind one of the shelves with his arm around the newts neck and a gun pointed at his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you did make sure to like, share, and leave feedback! See you soon :)


	12. UPDATE

Hey guys, I'm sorry for the wait! I've been busy, and I don't know if i'm gonna continue with this story. If you'd like me to continue, feel free to let me know!


End file.
